


A Special Gift

by Jakathine



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Party, Christmas Tree, Gift Exchange, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by dennyismydestiel & themadkatter13 combined - Merlin/Eggsy; Secret Santa Gift Exchange (during training still. Recruits have to spend holiday at HQ); Kissing under the mistletoe.</p>
<p>Sorry this took so long to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Gift

“All right, you lot.” Merlin announced, clipboard in hand with a small bowl housing a scrap of paper in the other while he eyed the initiates standing at the foot of their beds, “I have a special mission for all of you.”

Roxy, Eggsy, Charlie, Digby, Nathanial, and Rufus stood at attention, wary of what Merlin may have planned for them.

“I want you to write down your names and put it in this bowl.” Merlin held up the bowl at its mentioning, “Since none of you are allowed to leave HQ for the duration of your training, Kingsman is hosting a Christmas party in two days. As a way to get you all to bond more, we’re going to have a Secret Santa Exchange at said party. My name is already in the bowel, as a chance if you will to get on my good side.”

The initiates looked at one another and then back at Merlin but went to their bedside tables and took out pen and paper, writing their names down diligently and depositing them in the bowel. Merlin shook the bowl up and withdrew a slip of paper before passing the bowel to Roxy who then passed it to Digby and so forth until everyone had a piece of paper.

“Of course, tell no one the name but be on the search for what you would consider an adequate gift for the person you’ve chosen.” Merlin added, glancing at his clipboard, “The next two days you will have off, free to travel to the town nearby. Remember to sign out and back in. That is all.”

As soon as Merlin left everyone opened their paper. Eggsy thought he would near about shit himself when he saw Merlin’s own name scrawled across the surface. Of course, he didn’t show Roxy but he she knew automatically from the way his ears were turning vivid pink on whose name he had chosen.

It wasn’t really a secret among the recruits that Eggsy was head over heels for their instructor. Hell, it was so bad they even realized he truly meant it instead of trying to just fuck his way up the favoritism.

Roxy nudged him in the ribs as he slipped the paper into his pocket, “So, wanna go to town with me? There’s a coffee shop there too I really wanna try out after doing some shopping.”

“That sounds fantastic.” Eggsy said, smiling in an attempt to hide his thudding heart as he and Roxy left the training facility and took a Kingsman car to the town.

Hours later they arrive back, Roxy pleased to have found a gift she called perfect for her Secret Santa while Eggsy hoped that his gift would be well received. Carefully they stowed the already wrapped gifts then made their way to the commons where the other recruits were enjoying watching telly or playing video games on the flat screens. Eggsy stayed around a bit, playing against Roxy in Mario Kart, before losing to her and retiring to sleep – anxious for the Christmas party.

\---

As the candidates made their way into the lavishly decorated foyer of HQ they could hear music. Roxy was dressed pristinely in a sparkly red dress while Eggsy wore a plain black tux. Roxy noticed his bowtie was askew and fixed it for him. Eggsy thanked her then they walked to the gargantuan pile of gifts that were placed under a large Christmas tree set in the middle of the dining hall. The two then wandered about, talking with Kingsman agents, dining on some of the finger-foods, and drinking a bit of the champagne that was being handed out by servers.

At half past eight, a large tolling bell rang in the hall, calling everyone’s attention. Arthur stood from his chair walked to the gift pile, “It’s now come to that part of the night of handing out the gifts. I’ll personally announce names and you can come retrieve your present. Merlin, if you would hand them to me.”

“Yes, sir.” Merlin said, getting up and following suite.

For the next half hour and some presents were handed out and as one by one were given to their respective person, Eggsy became gradually anxious. Finally, towards the end of the procession Merlin called out his own name.

Carefully, Merlin opened a present which was rectangular and a few inches thick. As the candy-cane design paper was torn away there was revealed a book. It was aged, that much was obvious, with being leather-bound and with extravagant gilt on the spine and cover. Merlin touched soft red silk book tongue stuck out the bottom before flipping the book open to its first page.

The hall was delicately quite as Merlin let out a happy gasp and at Arthur’s raised brow said, “It is a full compilation of all of Robert Burn’s work…. My favorite poet.”

Arthur smiled gently then looked towards the curious audience, “Whoever gave this to Merlin, you know him quite well.”

Whether or not Arthur noticed the sly glance Percival gave to Eggsy was left unsaid but Arthur did happen to glance Eggsy’s way. Merlin quickly covered the book back up with its wrapping and set it gingerly on a nearby table before going back to his duty of handing out presents. Eggsy discovered later that it was Nathanial who had gotten his name and decided that a gift of pug slippers was adequate. (They totally told each other who they had gotten when they got back to their dorm). To be honest Eggsy was quite taken with them.

At the party, when all that was left was the recruits and Merlin, Eggsy sidled up to Merlin while Merlin was leaning against the foyer’s doorway, his fingers fondly running over the book’s spine.

“Like it?” Eggsy questioned, smiling slightly.

“I do, lad.” Merlin replied before stilling his fingers and looking up at Eggsy, “You got this didn’t you?”

Eggsy blushed crimson but nodded, “I sort of asked around and well, thought it would suit you.”

Merlin chuckled and glanced up for a moment. Eggsy followed his line of sight to see mistletoe dangling from the doorway’s keystone. They both looked at each other at the same time, eyes locking onto one another.

Gently, carefully, Merlin leaned forward to place a soft, chaste kiss against Eggsy’s lips. Eggsy was momentarily stunned but then pressed back, lavishing in the fullness of Merlin’s lips and the heat radiating of the man’s body.

Merlin drew back from the kiss and smiled, “It suits me very well, as do some other things…”

Eggsy couldn’t quite believe what he was hearing but Merlin merely cocked his head and gave him a look that might as well have been the result of mind-reading. Without further comment, Merlin strode out of the room, towards the guest room of HQ. Eggsy considered for about two seconds before following Merlin, not saying anything and knowing that he didn’t want to break the Christmas spell – not quite yet.


End file.
